transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Pieces of the Puzzle Part 1
Summary: While most consider him a drunk blunt instrument, Ramjet seeks to shatter misconceptions... one piece at a time. D-56 Ramjet says, "Unh." D-56 Ramjet says, "Chief Engineer, a word?" D-56 Ramjet transmits the sound of fingers drumming across a countertop as he waits for Scrapper's reply. Scrapper says, "Ah, sorry for the delay, Ramjet. I'm servo-deep in a laser turret right now." D-56 Ramjet says, "No. Accept my apologies, instead, for disrupting you in your work." Scrapper says, "No worries. What's up?" Long Haul says, "Sooner you get it out, the sooner we can get back to work." D-56 Ramjet says, "Are you Earthside? I have a delicate matter to discuss and I wish not for detrimental audials to hear. Tightbeam communication is best." Scrapper says, "My frequency is open." You send a radio message to Scrapper: Since Galvatron's troops have nicked our energon reserves, I think it may be of the essence to complete work on that distillery. What can Aerospace do to assist in this task? And what can Aerospace do for you? You receive a radio message from Scrapper: Distillery? You send a radio message to Scrapper: The refueling station in Cairo. You send a radio message to Scrapper: One, at this time, perhaps we should remain low-key about. Otherwise, Galvatron's troops may seek to loot it as well. You receive a radio message from Scrapper: That is half completed. Right now its holographic systems are up, but there's nothing but an empty shell of an outpost there. I've had to pull all my engineers back to New Crystal City to help repair the defences here. You receive a radio message from Scrapper: Heh heh, I mean sure, you Seekers could always try to finish it. You receive a radio message from Scrapper: ;'s tone doesn't sound very serious with that suggestion. You send a radio message to Scrapper: Let's not say things we'll come to regret later, Chief. You send a radio message to Scrapper: I prefer to dwell on the... hnnh, positives, of our friendship. What will it take for you to relocate some of your workforce to completing that station in secret? You receive a radio message from Scrapper: Diverting a squadron or two to my workforces to serve as labourers would free up more skilled mechs. You send a radio message to Scrapper: Hnnh. You send a radio message to Scrapper: You honor us with your modesty, Chief. You receive a radio message from Scrapper: Oh? You send a radio message to Scrapper: Let us say your ... graciousness.. will not go unnoticed in the coming days, friend. My respect to you and your craft. You receive a radio message from Scrapper: Don't thank me yet. These need to be fully sized squadrons with mechs who you can trust not to drop things or press random buttons or otherwise cause things to suddenly explode. You send a radio message to Scrapper: So.. what you're saying is do not send Thrust. You receive a radio message from Scrapper: Primus, don't send Thrust. You send a radio message to Scrapper: Nnh. Understood. You receive a radio message from Scrapper: Anything else? You send a radio message to Scrapper: Not at this time, my Chief. The Wings of Aerospace appreciate your discreteness and agreeableness in this matter. Glory to the Empire. Ramjet, out. You receive a radio message from Scrapper: Right. Scrapper out.